Proposal
by W. J. Wennings
Summary: It was their final dance in Beacon and Yang was exited, making sure she had the perfect dress, perfect hair... well she already had that. But one thing was wrong her boyfriend Jaune Arc hadn't come to pick her up. Were is her, wait! Is that him? Why is he on stage? OMG, why are you on one knee, IS THAT A RING? JaunexYang one-shot


**Alright everyone here's the run down. Drunken Knightshade Marriage is giving me some trouble and by trouble, I mean writer's block, I just can't think of how to write the next chapter.**

* * *

Tonight was the night, the final dance at Beacon Academy and Yang couldn't be more excited, or at least that's how it should have been. It had been three years since she had become the girlfriend of the unlikeliest of guys, Jaune Arc. Yang had to admit at first she had no real feelings for the blonde knight, he was Ruby's friend and that meant she put up him.

When he arrived she didn't think much of him at all really, he had no real combat experience, was rather weak and was so very clueless. He pursued Weiss constantly and while it was annoying it was also... endearing, even after the heiresses constant rejections that became more and more hurtful he continued, saying "If you want something you gotta make it happen." Until one day he just... stopped, no one knew why he changed so suddenly but that morning at breakfast he talked to everyone but Weiss.

Had she rejected him again? Did she push him too far? Had he finally had enough? No one including his own team had an answer, but one thing was for sure he took that anger or frustration and used it in combat class that day earning his first win against Cardin Winchester. It was a surprise for everyone, here stood a kid that consistently lost every match he had ever participated in, the kid that was voted most likely to get his face chewed off by an Ursa, standing triumphant.

That day on he dove headfirst into training, going so far as to asked Yang for help in teaching him more advanced hand-to-hand techniques. Over the summer break, during one of their training's he had done it.

Yang and Jaune stood at their usual spot, on the cliff overlooking the emerald forest. Once they were both ready they started slowly circling each other, They had done a full half-circle before Yang ran towards Jaune, she winded up a powerful punch. Jaune smirked his usual dorky smirk. that annoyed her but at the same time she couldn't stop staring at it, he raised his left hand to deflect her right fist.

That was his style, he didn't rely on strong fists to carry himself through a hand-to-hand fight no he relied on his opponent's momentum. Sliding his right leg behind her own, he placed a hand on her right shoulder and gripped as much of her shirt as he was capable of and pushed her. He tripped her and she fell backward before he pulled her back up and tossed her over his shoulder. Once she was on the ground he placed his left forearm under her chin and straddled her to prevent her from mounting an attack from her position on the ground.

"I win," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said with an annoyed huff that contrasted the smile that spread across her face. "Are you going to do something or are you just going to keep straddling me?" There it was again that adorkable smirk of his, she couldn't help but love it. Leaning in Jaune whispered.

"I dont know, I kinda like this point of view."Then he did something that not even she thought he would... he kissed her.

Jaune was nervous, how could he not there he was currently kissing Yang Xiao Long. He was sure that she would get mad, activate he semblance and beat him into a red puddle of Jaune juice but to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"Yang?"

The voice of her little sister brought her out of her thoughts, "What's up sis."

"Are you coming, the dance is about to start."

Yang looked at the clock, the feeling of anxiety arose in her fest. Jaune hadn't come to pick her up yet, neither had Sun or Neptune come to pick up Blake or Weiss. "Yeah, lemme go get Jaune."

Ruby's eye's widened as she stopped her from reaching the door, by placing herself in between Yang and said door. "Actually, Jaune will meet us there. He's got to take care of something." Ruby giggled nervously, Yang raised an eyebrow as her mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions. Was something wrong with Jaune? Had he grown bored of her? Had he chosen to take Pyrrha instead?

Yang shook those thoughts out of her head, Jaune wouldn't do something like that. If he did want to break up with her, he would have told her, and he would have woken up in the infirmary.

"Alright,"

* * *

Jaune was nervous, he didn't know if he should go get Yang or if this surprise would make up for him not picking her up. Sun, Neptune, and Ren, however, were not the bundle of nerve's as he was. Why would they be, it's not like the entire future of their relationships rode on this night going exactly as planned. Sun and Neptune had seemingly endless amounts of confidence in themselves and Ren... well even if tonight doesn't go as planned its not like his relationship with Nora would end because of it.

"Dude relax," Jaune looked up and saw Sun standing there with a big smirk. "Yangs going to love this."

Jaune sighed, "Sun you dont get it, my relationship with Yang is on the line here."

"Jaune it'll be fine," Neptune approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You love Yang, right?" Jaune rolled his eye's at the question and nodded. How could the answer be no, he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't love her. "Then you'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ren chirped up. "And it's clear Yang love's you, so it will be fine. Know," Ren said as he stood from his seat. "Do you have everything, you have the words memorized," Jaune nodded, "Do you have the ring." Jaune checked his jacket pocket and nodded.

"Good, because the girls are here," Sun stated as he pulled his head back inside the small room behind the curtain of the stage. Jaune could practically feel the color drain from his face.

"Come on," Neptune said as he picked him up out of his seat. "You'll be fine."

* * *

Ok, now Yang was starting to panic, "Where is he?"

"Relax Yang," Blake said with a roll of her eye's, "He'll be here he loves you too much not to."

"and love's breathing much more," Weiss added, Yang gave her a side glance of annoyance. "What im more worried about is our date's." Blake gave her a quick glair which Weiss responded with a shrug that said 'What?'

Yang chuckled a bit, "Yeah, they have a tendency to act like playboys." The girls looked at Yang with wide eyes trying to defend their boyfriends, "I mean Sun almost cheated on Blake that one time."

"Yeah but it was Emerald's fault," Blake said before muttering something about her being a stupid seductress.

"Yeah, you should be glad you got with Jaune," Ruby chirped up, "He's Loyal, courageous. I mean what more could you ask for."

Yang eyed her sister cautiously, "Hey he's mine," Yang tapped her chin as she thought, "Though I wouldn't be against sharing," she muttered and Ruby slapped her on the shoulder.

Yang laughed it off as she notices the lights in the room dimming and the music stopped playing, a spotlight shone on the stage and professor Ozpin stepped into it. "Greetings everyone, I do hope everyone is having a good time," a lot of the students that were currently on the dance floor shouted their answers and Yang heard a few wolf whistles. "I'm glad to hear it, times of merriment are crucial especially in the occupation that you have all chosen. This is the last dance you will all have here at Beacon, and I hope I speak for all of the faculty that once that fated day of graduation come's we will miss you all."

"But tonight for fun and I have the pleasure to introduce a few students that would like to entertain you all." Without another word Ozpin made is way off stage, four silhouette and the lights in the room brightened slightly. The four silhouettes were revealed to be their missing boyfriends Jaune, Neptune, Sun and Ren.

Yang's breath hitched in her through at the sight of her blonde knight on stage, Ruby had to stifle a laugh. Weiss and Blake rolled their eye's at Sun and Neptune waved at them and somewhere Nora could be heard.

"Love you Renny!"

 **-Play She by We the Kings-**

 **She**

 **When she cries Can the whole world feel the rain**

 **When**

 **We collide**

 **Hell and heaven come to play**

Yang stared at Jaune as he sung, they had gone on date's to karaoke bars before and every time Jaune had sung well, but this was different this wasn't just some song her was reading off of a monitor he had practiced this. How long, weeks? Months?

 **She Is the first and last for me**

 **She Is the everything between**

 **She is the darkness She is the daylight She is the calm She is the storm**

After every word a picture of the four girls that symbolized the words darkness, daylight, calm and storm appeared on a large screen behind them. Once darkness was sung Blake appeared, once daylight was sung Yang appeared, once calm was sung Weiss appeared and once the storm was sung Nora appeared

 **She is the moment The endless and only She is my all She is the one**

 **She is**

 **She When she falls I will kiss her till she's clean**

 **She When she breathes It's a gift she gives to me**

 **Cause she Is the first and last for me She Is the everything between**

 **She is the darkness She is the daylight She is the calm She is the storm**

 **She is the moment The endless and only She is my all She is the one**

 **Yang could feel a smile spread across her face. Tears that wouldn't wait for the song to finish fell and a warmth enveloped her heart.**

 **Woah oh Woah oh Woah oh Woah Woah**

 **Woah oh Woah oh Woah oh Woah Woah**

 **She is**

 **She When she cries Can the whole world feel the rain**

Once the song ended the room erupted into cheers, Yang could feel her knee's shake. All she wanted to do was run up to Jaune and kiss him passionately, but just as she took her first step the song started up again. Unannounced to everyone else Ruby had broken off from the group and returned with the two females from team JNPR.

 **She is the darkness She is the daylight She is the calm She is the storm**

 **She is the moment The endless and only She is my all She is the one**

 **Once the final word was sung the boys stepped off the stage and made their ways to each of their respective girlfriends. Yang had a big smile on her face as she fought to hold back the tears as Jaune stopped in front of her and took both her hand in his.**

 **Woah oh Woah oh Woah oh Woah Woah**

 **Woah oh Woah oh Woah oh Woah Woah**

Once everyone was certain the song has reached its end the room exploded into cheers. Yang stared into blue as Jaune staired into lilac. He had done something no one expected the socially awkward Jaune Arc to do, he had just sung in front of the entire student body and wowed them. Jaune would continue to surprise not only them but Yang herself as he lowered himself onto one knee. Once they saw this the entire room grew quiet.

"Yang, I've known you for the last four years of my life and I've dated you for the better part of those years. In my darkest moments, you were alway's there to guide me back to the light," Jaune paused and removed his hands from Yangs, he retrieved the ring from his pocket. "Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me."

Yang stood there for a moment as she lost the battle with her tears, her tears fell quickly as Yang covered her mouth with both had to stifle a sob. The ring was the most beautiful this she had ever seen, a silver band dotted with small diamonds and at the head of the ring one big diamond that would make most girl green with envy. It was placed beautifully in a maroon colored box with a pure white pillow that held the ring in place.

Yang could careless for the ring, it could be a cheap dime store ring. What she cared most about was who was giving it to her and she was more than happy with that. Yang nodded her head as she bent down to wrap Jaune in a tight embrace and kissed him passionately

Ruby stared down at her friend or no, she stared at her new brother as he raised both hands in victory as Yang kissed him. There were loud cheers of congratulations from everyone that witnessed the proposal. Ruby couldn't be happier for her sister, she had felt something special about Jaune when they first met and after seeing how happy he made Yang cemented her beliefe's of that.

* * *

Jaune was exhausted after his most recent mission, it had kept him from home for three whole days and he missed home. Stepping up to the familiar sight of the red-tinted log cabin Jaune sighed, finally he was home. Opening the door Jaune could smell something amazing and could hear something amazing as two figures ran towards him.

"Daddy's home!"

"Daddy!"

Jaune bent down and hugged his two children, just looking at the two, there was no dought they were Jaune and Yangs kids. Arther just like Jaune, with light blue eye's and short scraggly blonde hair, while his sister Leone had longer blonde hair and lilac eyes just like her mother.

Walking into the kitchen Jaune saw his beloved Wife Yang cooking what smelt like his favorite, Salsbury steak. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she responded by looking at him with a smile and wrapping her right hand around his head.

"If it isn't my big strong husband. How was your mission?" Yang asked as she turned and wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Pretty good. Food sucked though," Jaune said as he leaned in to kiss Yang.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Jaune paused as he rested his forehead against hers, "and I'll show you just how much I've missed you later."

"Oh, promise."

"You, me tonight and the Ursa rug, It'll be bear-adise," Jaune said and Yang giggled before placing a long chaste kiss on her beloved husband.

* * *

 **Years** **of being married to Yang have corrupted Jaune, he needs help.**

 **Welp, I hope you like this, I know I enjoyed it. I rather like that song.**


End file.
